Let The Fans Speak
by strong man
Summary: Guys parents ship Guy and Sam's relationship as well as the whole down while none paid attention to Guy and Michellee's relationship. Edwin tells a story about the time he and Mr. Winkle were a couple when they were teenagers. and slowly start to miss that feeling. Will, they ever reunite?


**_This is my first fanfic of the Original Netflix show, Green Eggs Ham_**

**_Pairings:_** Sam/Guy/Michellee **(Slash)**

**_Date:_ **November 8

_**Rated: K**_

Since returning to Glurfsburg, Michellee noticed Guy and Sam had gotton really close, and being a supportive mother that she was, tried every attent to get these two along. Of course, she likes Guy and isn't quick to rush into marriage anytime soon either, so it's's only fair to make everyone happy. Guy and Sam seemed to be enjoying each other, playing footsies, that's when Michellee had a plan. "Guy, why don't me and E.B leave you two" She elbowed her daughter to make up an excuse "to powder our noses," She said, looking around, trying to make the sentence connect. "Yeah, that's right" She nervously laughed, making the best friends to look at each other. "What's going on? Sam whispered in his ear. "Beats me" Guy responded, and suddenly, they were all alone. "Uh, did they just ditch us? Sam asked until Guy saw the two one the big screen titled "Couple" with a bit red heart over them. "Uh, I think I know why," Sam noticed Guy tapping his shoulder while in a shocked face and looked ahead. "Wow, they must've gotton an upgrade, "He said, focusing on the positive side. Everyone cheered in celebration as a waiter brought out one plate of green spaghetti and meatball and sat it in front of them.

"Dim the lights and bring on the magic," Michellee said to the waiter who she paid to do this. It got dark all the sudden than a spotlight came on. When Sam realized what was going on, he told Guy who can't believe his eyes. "I think we're supposed to eat this" He whispered in his ear, as he caught on to this quick, but Guy was still processing this "Did Michellee set this up," He thought cause in his mind, he figured they were going on their first date.

Guy eyed his girlfriend and E.B, who were waving in the back, just beyond the counter. "Will it happen today? The announcer asked into the microphone, let's watch "the camera zoomed into him, making him sweating with guilty of everyone watching. Without hesitation, he picked up his fork cause the people to gasp. They turned the camera to Sam, who was going for it all. Once they twirled the spaghetti, the two have different thoughts "green eggs, and ham reminds me of my mom, I wonder this'll taste any different," Sam said. Guy tried them for the first time, but will he like this?

"Cue the music" Michellee shouted and the waiter did just that, providing a band to play with some calming music. "Both had a string in their mouths Guy was getting the feel while Sam was just slurping it like he did the eggs and ham. "This is the moment of truth here, chick how many are watching," The announcer asked. "Hard to tell, the numbers keep rising" He kept count, but it was doubling up with every fan out there.

The crowd cheered louder when they were just inches away. At Guy's House, his Dad was so excited, he couldn't sit still. "Honey, hurry up if you're going to miss the magical moment of your life" He called out. "The popcorn is almost done," She said. just as excited as him. Guy's bother was setting up the decorations. "Wow, they are really blowing this out of proportion," His sister said, the children were on the steps, overhearing. "Yeah, what's so special about a simple kiss anyways? "I should know. They turned around to see the older brother his hands on his hips. "What do you know? "The other son asked.

"I'm glad you asked," he smiled and started to clear his throat. Uhh," this is another one of your break-up stories, isn't it? He asked, sounding bored. "Sort of, this is different. As he told the story, all of them started listening in:

**_Flashback:_**

**It all started years ago; I was watching Guy invent one of his gizmos. "Haha, I'm done" He showed his bother after suffering from sweat and stress. "Wow, what is it? He saw a plane mashed with a helicopter. "I called it the "_pillercopter," _He said. He looked into the distance and saw a strange blue teenager about his age. He yelled something, but couldn't make out what it was until it was too late, it was a Doggaroo, it grabbed him and started licking him all over his face. The blue teenager ran down the hill in a panic with his cousin. A puppy," Guy gasped and got up "Come here, boy" He patted his knees to get his attention. The Doggaroo stopped licking his brother who was now in an enormous big slobbery mess. The Doggaroo stopped licking his brother, who was now in an enormous big slobbery mess and ran to Guy to start tackling him down. "Uh, blah" The brother tried to get the slobber off of his face, but it was too much "Sorry, I don't know what came over him," Mr. Winkle said, approaching him along with his cousin. "It's okay, possible just something he saw," He said, after offered a hand up. "Thanks," He said. "My name is McWinkle," He said. They stared at each other until the silence was broken to make it less awkward. "Looks like your brother and our Droggaroo are getting along well" They both looked at him 'By the way, this is my cousin, Gluntz" He whistled for their pet to get off and he did, leaving Guy in an even more slobbery mess. "Maybe we can hang out sometime," He said before boh heading back to their house. "Guy stood up and walked up to his brother whom's face was frozen in a blushing display "Ohhhh, someone had a crush," He said, hopping around, singing the song**

_**End of Flashback:**_

"That was the last time I saw him," He said in disappointment. The children were almost curious now until they all heard a pop, so they peeked down downstairs to see the parents pulling down the Confetti. "It's about time," The purple brother said. "We knew it," Both parents said before hugging with tears of joy.

**_That's the end of this chapter, it may leave some questions, but all will be revealed in the future. Please don't report this; it's mainly from the fan's point of view, which I mean Guy's parents, ever since they made him a postcard. Michellee and Guy's relationship is funny to me more than serious to some. I'm still debating what the name of the two brothers are so I am thinking about naming them, Edwin and Stevin._**

**_Since the show premiered, there have been clear rumors that our two main characters would be shipped together, and we were right. Throughout movies and others shows, we always had clues to help us out._**


End file.
